


freed from the torments that seize me

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [10]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Guilt, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle's tongue is firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freed from the torments that seize me

Gabrielle's tongue is firm on nipples, maddeningly soft and wet on cunt.  She strokes, squeezes, slaps.  It's beautiful and delicious, and Xena never forgets that she deserves none of it.

But now Gabrielle is splayed, whining, thrashing.  Xena's thumb thumps her clit, two fingers in her cunt, two in her ass.  Xena's mouth wanders: prodding, soaking, sucking, biting.  She rolls Gabrielle so she can drag knuckles down either side of Gabrielle's spine and then grinds a finger hard into a pressure point.   Gabrielle wails and shudders and spasms.

Again.

Again.

Until _both_ of them forget there is anything but this.


End file.
